tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maki Itokawa
Maki Itokawa is a computer engineering student, part-time system administrator, and a vigilante ghoul that goes under the alias of "Incision". His former alias was "Stake". He lives in the 22nd ward. Appearance Maki has green eyes and black hair. He has light, but not really pale skin. He normally has a tired expression that includes a small chuckle or smirk, but he can quickly change expressions when excited or when he wants to do some impression. His face has youthful features. His body is not exactly muscular, but he is fairly fit. He generally wears normal, dark-coloured clothes when he's in his human disguise. As a ghoul, Maki wears a black hoodie or a hooded trenchcoat, as well as a white full-face mask with a decorative crooked grin coloured in black and two large black circles around the eyes. Personality Maki has shown to be quite lazy, light-hearted and easy-going, both in his human and ghoul disguises. He's shown to be cheeky, quite often taunting his opponents. He has somewhat of a short temper, but can control his anger. He has displayed great ruthlessness at times, when there's something personal between him and his opponent/s or when his opponents corner him significantly. Maki has also shown to greatly hate and quickly grow annoyed with "edgy" opponents, especially if they reuse cheesy lines. Maki has an obsession with justice, as shown by his vigilante acts. He seems to have taken that from his father, who also seemed to be obsessed with justice. Maki's been shown to desire peace between ghouls and humans, but thinks that as long as the CCG exists that is impossible, which in turn forces him to resolve to destroy the CCG. Background Maki was purportedly the son of a famous S-rated Bikaku vigilante ghoul, Yamato Itokawa, also known as Stingray. Not much is currently known about his early childhood, but it is clear that Maki generally resents his father, although he still holds him at high regard. Maki's been shown to love his mother. Maki's late childhood and very early teens are spent in the Three Blades Alliance ghoul gang. As a weaker ghoul, he was conscripted into the gang and was forced to do menial work for the other members. He met many other ghouls he developed friendships with, such as Hirako, Ren, Buki and Satoshi. However, in a bid to provide his friends with better life conditions, he attempted to become stronger and obtain more influence within the gang, leading to him getting associated with the full members. He then develops a friendly student-mentor relationships with Doku. Eventually, everyone except Hirako and Satoshi is killed in a raid caused by Gozu and Dan's betrayal. The two submit an anonymous tip-off to the CCG with the location of the group's base. Gozu also kills the two other strongest members, which further worsens the situation. Maki seems to hold a great grudge against them and looks for the two to this day. Maki's early and mid teens (13-17) are spent at Anteiku, but not much is known about his time there. When he reached the age of 17, Maki eventually moved into the 22nd ward. He then eventually started university and also turned his apartment into his own base of operations from where he organises his vigilante attacks. Relationships Kotome Nene Maki met Kotome in an Aogiri event, which resulted in them fighting. At first, Maki was slightly creeped out by Kotome's terrifying demeanour, but as their fight progressed, Maki took a liking to Kotome. After fighting him, Maki greatly respects Kotome's strength. Maki also saves Kotome after the Hospital Raid, grabbing the unconscious ghoul and running with him away from Izumi Okazaki who managed to incapacitate the younger Aogiri member. Afterwards, Maki is shown being concerned about his fellow comrade, even though he is quite rude when he tells him to keep silent since he hasn't recovered. Daren Blackshire Maki met Daren in the Yuureien nightclub when he accidentally spilt his drink on Daren's clothes. The two then had a short conversation and Maki came to consider Daren "a very, very alright dude". Afterwards, they met several more times, once in a store, where they had a lengthy discussion about their lives and once more during a walk in the park, where Maki's actions led to a snowball fight involving military-grade hardware. They also meet in Veli's training center, where they have a short confrontation, before they begin to friendlily discuss several topics. However, soon they start sparring together (with Veli's mop becoming a tragic casualty) and during their sparring they initiate a cleaning-based pun war. Veli Batsu Maki met Veli 4 years ago when he was still a waiter at Anteiku. They are close friends and sometimes train together. Maki has been shown to enjoy teasing Veli. Veli seems to be protective of Maki, trying to assist him on various occasions and Maki also seems to care for Veli. Kota Okada Maki is shown to respect the older ghoul and seems to value his opinion. He considers him a good friend and gladly tries to help him out whenever possible. Sierra Gray Maki met Sierra in Anteiku, during a special cafe event. At first he ridiculed the outfit Nikki had made the employees wear, but after some time he started a conversation with her. After a short chat, Sierra appealed to Maki's curious nature due to how mysterious she was about her ghoul life. Maki was curious enough to even consult an information broker in a bid to learn more about what she was up to. Kana Itsuhara Maki has shown that he considers Kana to be "scary". He seems interested in knowing more about the new leader of Aogiri Tree. Upon discovering that Kana wasn't actually that worked up about things (if at all), he became more relaxed around the leader of Aogiri. After the Hospital Raid he was shown expressing dissatisfaction with the way Kana treated him and his team, since despite the general defeat at the hands of the CCG, he, Ayano Morino and Kasumi Mokuzai were the only ones that had managed to retrieve any RC suppressants. Expecting praise but facing harsh treatment, Maki felt a bit insulted. Nikki Futago Not much is known about what exactly happened during Maki's past in Anteiku, but it is shown that he treats Nikki somewhat coldly, although their discussions are pretty civil and somewhat friendly. After Xeno is kidnapped by the Inquisitors, who frame Aogiri, Nikki approaches Maki demanding an explanation, which leads to a fight between the two. After being easily defeated, Maki admits to not knowing anything. As Nikki leaves, Maki is consumed in thought about how Anteiku is truly no longer his home, since Nikki seems to care more about the newcomer Xeno than Maki's own well-being, despite him and Nikki knowing each other for years. Maki then resolves to become stronger in order to protect his new home - Aogiri Tree. Juha Weirwight Maki met Juha at the same Aogiri event he met Kotome at. He took interest in Juha because Juha seemed to be sitting idly away from the fights, just how Maki was trying to avoid combat. In order to express his interest, Maki quickly walked behind Juha, tapping him on the shoulder and saying "You're it." before giggling and walking away. Afterwards, using his position as a Direct Subordinate of Kana, he uses Aogiri's funds to purchase a sophisticated lab for Juha. They are seen co-operating in various occasions and it appears that Maki greatly cares for the scientist as is shown when he is horrified upon spotting an injured Juha after the Hospital Raid. Maki thinks that Juha is a very intriguing and mysterious individual. He respects Juha's knowledge and skill in science. Junko Kobayashi Maki ran into Junko at the same event he met Daren at. After they bumped into each other, Maki and her had some small talk. Maki has a somewhat positive opinion of Junko due to her polite nature, even though he hates everyone affiliated with the CCG. After the 22nd Ward Raid, where Maki initially failed to recognise Junko, which led to him blinding one of her eyes, he is shown to feel some regret about it and quickly knock her out in order to avoid to injure her further.. Kasumi Mokuzai Maki is shown to be fond of Kasumi when he doesn't take Kasumi's remarks about his strategy during the train raid to heart. She is also one of the Aogiri members Maki prepares a gift for to celebrate their victory. Maki later meets an injured Kasumi during the Hospital Raid. After defeating Alistair together with Ayano, the two of them grab Kasumi and the RC suppressants that she managed to retrieve and leave the hospital. Kouta Matsushita Maki is shown to be quite invested into Kouta's story upon running into him during his temporary assignment in an electronics related stand. Atsui Koi Maki and Atsui Koi befriend each other after a short conversation at the electronics stand Maki was temporarily working at. They bond after a discussion about the hardships they experienced during the raid and even some of their hardships in life. Ayano Morino Ayano and Maki have been shown to be in friendly relations, frequently teasing each other. The two then meet again at the Hospital Raid, where they are put together in a team and they face off against Alistair, managing to force him to retreat. Shidu He ran into Shidu during his Christmas shopping. It is implied that he enjoys her company. He is shown to have some interest into her position as a leader in the Inquisitors. Xeno Akizaki He doesn't have a specific opinion of Xeno, although he is very fond of Xeno's Quinque. He only wishes that Xeno could stop being so physically abusive. Jack Conklin When Maki meets Jack for the first time, Jack is training his kagune in front of the Aogiri base. Maki has a friendly discussion with him. The second time they meet is after Jack challenges Maki for the title of Direct Subordinate. They engage in a prolonged fight during which Maki tries everything in the book against Jack, but his options are slowly expended as Jack proves to provide the ultimate counter to all of Maki's abilities and skills - his shield protects him from Maki's projectiles and his swords' reach prevents Maki from attempting attacks with bladed weapons. Maki was in the process of losing the fight before Jack randomly walked out of the room, leaving Maki puzzled and wondering why exactly Jack did as he did. Kana then judges that Jack was the one to perform better in the fight, making him her new Direct Subordinate. Maki is shown to respect that decision and Jack, still remaining friends with him and co-operating with him on following events, such as the 22nd ward raid. They then celebrate their victory. Maki is also shown assisting Jack in enforcing order against Veli, who disrupts another Aogiri event that occurs later on the same day. Marune Nakamori Maki and Marune meet in a coffee shop, having a very friendly encounter where they exchange a bit of information regarding each other. Later on, Maki meets her at the 22nd ward raid and attempts to fight her, but soon after recognising her, he decides that he doesn't want to fight her anymore and flees the scene together with his comrades and another captured CCG investigator. During the post-22nd Ward fight private celebration in Aogiri's base between Maki, Juha and Jack, Maki is seen telling Juha how he finds Marune to be "cute". Izumi Okazaki Maki met Izumi in a coffee shop and the two quickly started a conversation. They discussed several topics, including their passion for kendo as well as even engaging into some philosophical discussion. Maki also learned about Izumi being a CCG investigator that has a sword-based Quinque, which resulted in Maki becoming obsessed over learning more about it/obtaining it. As a result, he even tried researching more about Izumi online and then upon finding no information, decides to even contact an information broker in order to find out more intel. Powers and abilities As an Ukaku ghoul, Maki is very quick. He is sturdy and durable, being able to still move after taking serious hits, but his regeneration is slightly sub-par compared to other ghouls of his level and he also shares the weakness of Ukaku ghouls since he gets exhausted a bit faster than other ghouls. Maki is also skilled at wielding bladed weapons, due to his moderate experience with Kendo and fencing. He is good at fighting using his custom-made cane in both of its modes. He's also been shown to be creative and crafty in combat. Hand-to-hand combat *'Proficient Aikido practitioner:' Maki is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, being a skilled Aikido practitioner. He's an experienced fighter that excels in blocking and dodging enemy attacks, as well as utilising grappling moves and techniques. *'Kendo/fencing practitioner:' In the past Maki has apparently studied and experimented with Kendo and fencing as hobbies. These skills allow him to be quite competent in wielding his "makeshift Quinques" and other bladed weaponry. Kagune *'Ukaku:' Maki posses an Ukaku kagune, that is formidable at all ranges. His kagune, unlike other Ukakus, produces relatively huge projectiles that are one meter long. He can propel these projectiles at ridiculously speeds and at very long ranges while being very accurate. His kagune is capable of launching multiple RC spears at rapid succession, but it takes a considerable toll on his stamina which results in him only being able to use it to shoot several projectiles a day. Maki's projectiles are very energy-consuming not just because of their size, but also because they don't dissipate like normal Ukaku projectiles. His kagune's shape is that of a small, 20 cm x 20 cm gaseous cloud that resembles a flickering flame in form. Weapons *'Cane:' Maki has been shown being capable to construct his own weapons - canes with concealed blades. The concealed weapon consists in an RC spear from his Ukaku embedded within steel casing and looks like a normal cane. The weapon can be drawn by twisting the handle and pulling. The RC spear, as a part of a kagune, is very robust and sharp, but the steel casing is not always tough enough and it's been shown that the weapon can be dismantled by stronger hits. It appears that strong Bikakus are the best at breaking the cane apart. Maki has shown considerable skill utilising this weapon. Quinques: *'Scorpion:' The Scorpion Quinque is the first Quinque that Maki has managed to obtain. He acquired it in a fight against Alistair, much like Alistair himself acquired it in a fight against Sado. Maki is skilled in wielding bladed weapons and is good at using the dagger in combat on its own, although he prefers utilising it as a parrying knife in combination with a larger weapon (such as his cane, for example). Bibliography Arcs: |ARC| The Newcomers - Aogiri Tree |ARC| The Newcomers - Factionless |ARC| Aogiri — The No Eyed King |ARC SIGNUP| Raiding the Railroad Arc |ARC| Raiding the Railroad |ARC WRAP-UP| Raiding the Railroad — Aogiri/WGR Conclusion |ARC SIGNUP| Wintertide — Aogiri Tree / Rogues |ARC| Wintertide — 22nd Ward |ARC| |Wintertide - RP| Just according to keikaku |ARC| Wintertide — Hospital Raid |ARC WRAP-UP| Wintertide — Aogiri Tree Conclusion One-shots: In chronological order: |ONE-SHOT| Ardent appearance |ONE-SHOT| Important lessons |ONE-SHOT| Knock knock |ONE-SHOT| How to crash a tea party (pt.1) |ONE-SHOT| How to crash a tea party (pt.2) |ONE-SHOT| Infamy |ONE-SHOT| Bite club (Parts 1-4) |ONE-SHOT| Bite club (Part 5 - conclusion) |ONE-SHOT| Dream play & favourite role |ONE-SHOT| X marks the spot (Part 1) |ONE-SHOT| X marks the spot (Part 2) |ONE-SHOT| Call Center |ONE-SHOT| To Redo; To Remake (featured) |ONE-SHOT| Wildfire (Part 1) |ONE-SHOT| Wildfire (Part 2) |ONE-SHOT| Wildfire (Part 3 - Conclusion) |ONE-SHOT| Stalkception |ONE-SHOT| (POP)Corn-I-Cool-Am |ONE-SHOT| Hello neighbour |ONE-SHOT| Trespasser /ambiguous/ |ONE-SHOT| O(H)M(Y)iNOES |ONE-SHOT| A reference |ONE-SHOT| Hello again neighbour Others: |SOCIAL| Anteiku |SOCIAL| Anteiku 2 |SOCIAL| Celebration at Yuureien |SOCIAL| Licking the Wounds |SOCIAL| Those damn workplace assignments |RP| The Season of Giving |RP| Christmas Sales! |RP| Trip to the Treehouse (Aogiri) |RP| Challenging the Subordinate |RP| Snowball Fight and Ice Skiing |SOCIAL| Lukewarm Coffee |RP| "Ow-giri" |RP| Working Hard and Hardly Working Trivia * It's been revealed that Maki is actively looking to obtain a Quinque from a defeated investigator to replace his cane. * Maki is noted to be somewhat excessively curious. * Maki enjoys playing chess and teasing his friends. * Maki has been shown to engage in frequent monologues. * Maki hates people who get too worked up over things, the CCG, debt, change, hypocrites and his co-worker Takiwara. * Maki likes sleeping, hunting annoying ghouls and totally ridiculous over-the-top action movies. * It has been noted that Maki often evades questions that put him in a hard spot. * Maki's Ukaku projectiles don't dissipate, which enables their usage as bladed weaponry. * Maki is shown to be obsessed with Quinques. * Despite being a speed-based combatant, Maki is shown stating that he hates fighting speed-based combatants. * It is very strongly implied that Maki cooks his "food" and eats using cutlery. It is hinted that this habit has been adopted from his mother. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree